


A Haunting Spring Beauty

by Oliviian



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross Academy, Dark, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Mentioned Night Class (Vampire Knight), Pureblood Vampire (Vampire Knight), Rivalry, Romance, Siblings, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviian/pseuds/Oliviian
Summary: Haruna Kuran is a name that vampires feared. She is powerful, feisty and knows how to use her status to take control. When it comes to those she loves, she fights harshly. She is someone who will not let anyone get in the way of what she wants, no matter who it is.
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero, Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero/Original Female Character(s), Kuran Kaname/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Vampire Knight, I only own my OC, Haruna and anything that is not part of the Vampire Knight story/universe.

*There are spoilers in the story pretty early, so beware if you are new to the Vampire Knight fandom*

*************

Life can mean so many things. It could be beautiful, happy, and filled with love. But it can also be cruel, dark and full of betrayal. Everyone hopes for a long and happy life, one that is full of everything their heart could desire.

However, for someone with eternal life, what does life really mean? Perhaps for some it would be seeing history being made before their eyes, but it is also watching loved one grow old and leave this world. For vampires though, their eternal life is often filled with darkness and is driven by their rules and their bloodlust.

Haruna was no fool when it came to the world. She knew that it was full of dangers. Dangers that were often disguised as friends, allies, and lovers. She knew pain, loss, and the bitter taste of regret and betrayal. She had lived for far too long to forget it and would see it again in her never-ending life.

The days seemed to drag for the woman who had lived thousands of years, and she often found herself thinking back to the days when she was young, before she had truly seen the world and what it had dealt the vampire.

They were the days that were the most memorable, they would live with her forever, filled with love and heartbreak.

*******

Life can mean so many things. It could be beautiful, happy, and filled with love. But it can also be cruel, dark and full of betrayal. However, for someone with eternal life, what does life really mean? Perhaps for some it would be seeing history being made before their eyes, but it is also watching loved one grow old and leave this world. For vampires though, their eternal life is often filled with darkness and is driven by their rules and their bloodlust.

Haruna was no fool when it came to the world. She knew that it was full of dangers. Dangers that were often disguised as friends, allies, and lovers. She knew pain, loss, and the bitter taste of regret and back-stabbing. She had lived for far too long to forget it and would no doubt see it again in her never-ending life.

The days seemed to drag for the woman who had lived thousands of years, and she often found herself thinking back to the days when she was young, before she had truly seen the world and what it had dealt the vampire.

They were the days that were the most memorable, they would live with her forever, filled with love and heartbreak.

“You want to create a school? For humans and vampires to both attend, have you lost your mind?” a feminine voice filled with disbelief drifted from the chaise in the dimly lit room.

The young girl was laid out on the chaise, an old, leather-bound book held in front of her face. Her attention focused on the taller figure in the room.

A sigh came from the figure as it walked towards the girl, sitting himself next to the girl’s legs.

“Kaien Cross wishes to create the school to prove that vampires and humans can co-exist. He is doing it to honor the dream he shared with Juri before her death. It would be beneficial to us, Haruna. We would be able to gather the younger generation of aristocrats around us to ensure their loyalty. We can also watch over and protect Yuki better this way.” He reasoned with the girl next to him.

Haruna’s wine-colored eyes locked onto his matching ones. She knew that no matter what she said, he would go ahead with his plans regardless. Would it really hurt joining him in this pursuit of creating a school? She didn’t care about humans, but she did want the loyalty of the aristocrats. She may not agree with these frivolous ideas, but she would follow him to the ends of the earth and beyond, wanting to ensure his happiness.

“Very well, Kaname, I’ll support you and Kaien in this project. It’ll be nice to get out of this manor. The Ichijo’s have been very hospitable but I’m growing tired of Asato’s and the Senate’s holier-then-thou behavior.”

Kaname smiled gently at the girl, raising his hand to cup her pale cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, her skin warming pleasantly against his hand.

“The sun will be up soon, you need rest.” Kaname stood up, and Haruna’s small hand quickly caught his sleeve.

“Can I sleep with you? The nightmares have been bothering me lately”

“Of course,” Kaname agreed, happy with the idea of his little sister being close to him.

It didn’t take long for the school to be established, something Haruna was thankful for. She hated to attend the meetings with the Senate to discuss with them the advantages of allowing the aristocratic and lower level vampires attend. Kaname was more patient with the self-righteous, power hungry vampires then she was. She would have preferred the Senate be disbanded and going back to when the Purebloods ruled over the Vampire Society.

The siblings had been attending Cross Academy for a few years now and Haruna couldn’t say she hated it, quite the opposite, really. She found it a nice change of pace, her days were filled with going to class and learning. She had always craved all the knowledge she could possibly learn. Even as a child she preferred reading in the library then playing with her younger sibling or others her age.

Being around the aristocrats was also nice, she had come to view some of them as friends. It was nice to talk to other girls, rather than being stuck with Kaname and Takuma all the time. Ruka was her closest female friend, even if the pale haired girl got on her nerves, with her childish crush on Kaname.

The one thing Haruna did hate about Cross Academy though, was the time where the Night Class would walk to class, accompanied with the screaming girls of the Day Class. The Day Class never failed in swarming the gates of the Night Class dorm, eager to see and fangirl over the attractive students.

Haruna could hear the screams as she stepped out the closest, buttoning up her shirt. She peaked out the widows, seeing the crowed of screaming teenagers. She sighed and stepped away, slipping on her uniform blazer and walking over to where Kaname sat on the sofa, a book in his hands. She placed her hands on each of his shoulders from behind, sliding them down his chest and burrowing her face into the side of his neck, breathing in his delicious scent.

“Kaname, I don’t want to face them, their screams hurt my head. Let’s stay in, I want to spend some time with you.” She quietly complained, placing gentle kisses on his neck. She could feel him chuckle from where her hands rested on his chest and smiled thinking she had perhaps won him over.

Her hopes were dashed when he stood, taking one of her hands gently and pulled her around the sofa and to his chest. “We have to set a good example to the other Night Class students; we can’t skip just because you say so.” He said, smiling when her lips turned into a pout.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, pulling away before she could deepen it.

She huffed playfully and nodded, giving in to him. They gathered their books and she placed her arm in his, making their way to the main room where they would join the other Night Class students.

When Kaname and Haruna appeared at the top of the stairs, the students milling about below them all went silent and bowed at the couple. “Lord and Lady Kuran” the students greeted the pair.

Kaname and Haruna walked gracefully down the stairs, expressionless and cool. Takuma met the brunette siblings at the base of the stairs with a bright smile.

“I hope you both slept well! You were locked in your room all night.” Takuma said kissing Haruna on the cheek in a friendly manner that she returned.

“Kaname treated me to a few games of chess, it had been too long since we had last played so I took the opportunity.” Haruna said pleasantly to the blonde. She found Takuma’s presence calming, they had been close friends ever since her and Kaname had taken residence with him and his grandfather after their parents had been killed.

The group of students made their way outside, the screams growing louder as they neared the gate. Hanabusa was nearly jumping in excitement in front of them, Haruna never understood why he was always so excited to interact with the annoying Day Class girls. They only ever fawned over him, instead of putting forth the effort of engaging in a conversation.

When the large wooden gates creaked open, the screamed immediately ceased and the girls formed into two neat lines on both sides of the walkway, only one girl standing in front of the gates, her back towards the Night Class Students.

‘Well this orderly behavior certainly won’t last long’ Haruna thought to herself but was ultimately pleased with the small relief the quietness gave her.

The group started our walk to the school buildings when Hanabusa decided to address the girls, sending them into a small frenzy.

“And there it is, the end of the peacefulness” She thought as the high-pitch screams and cheers once again pierced the air.

“Look! Its Idol! I mean Aido”

“It’s them!”

“They are so beautiful!”

Haruna schooled her face into a cool mask of indifference but she could feel the muscle in her eyebrow slightly twitching at the girls.

Kaname seemed to sense Haruna’s frustration and placed a gentle hand on hers, where it rested in the crook of his elbow.

“Hanabusa” Akatsuki said in an exasperated tone.

“Oh relax, you’re so stiff Akatsuki” Hanabusa teased while waving at his adoring girls.

“Wild! Over here!”

“Over here Akatsuki!”

Hanabusa stuck a pose and made a finger gun at one of the girls, causing her to faint.

“Do you think he will ever get tired of the theatrics?” Haruna asked her brother, eyeing the blonde’s antics.

“I wouldn’t think so” He responded.

The other Day Class girls were quick to swam Hanabusa, much to his pleasure. However, the girls were quick to knock down the petite brunette who had tried to keep them in order.

Yuki sat on the ground, staring at the group that had surrounded Hanabusa. Haruna and Kaname diverted from their path to heads towards her. Kaname released his hold on Haruna and bent down to place a hand on the younger girl’s shoulder. 

Haruna’s face was blank as she stared at the girl on the ground, not giving away any of the emotions she felt.

“Thank you for all your help” Kaname’s gentle voice entered Haruna’s ears. She would never get enough of hearing his voice, but hearing his tender tone towards another, always left a bad feeling in her stomach.

“Yeah, sure” Yuki said embarrassed, and then paled when she could feel the glares of the other Day Class girls directed at her. She quickly stood up, leaving Kaname in his crouched position. “That’s what the Disciplinary Committee does!” She declared with a determined look.

‘Oh, now noble of Yuki’ Haruna thought sarcastically, with a small eye-roll.

Kaname stood and continued to address Yuki. “When you act reserved like this, I feel a bit…lonely” Kaname said, causing Haruna to discreetly give him a hard look.

“I’m sorry, but I guess it’s because you’re the one who came and saved my life that day Kaname.” Yuki reasoned bashfully. Kaname took a few steps closer and affectionately placed a hand on Yuki’s head.

“Don’t worry about that anymore, that was so long ago.”

Kaname’s hand was yanked away from Yuki and Haruna was quick to lock eyes on the one who was bold enough to perform such an action. She wasn’t shocked to see the tall, silver haired figure with Kaname’s wrist in his grasp.

Haruna walked to her place at Kaname’s side once again and placed a firm hand on Kiryu’s arm. “I recommend you release my brother Kiryu” Haruna said coldly.

His lilac eyes glanced at her, before turned back to the other Kuran. “Your class has begun Kaname. You should be going now.”

Kaname yanked his arm away from the other man’s grip, and gently took Haruna’s hand in his own. “You’re so scary, Mr. Disciplinary Committee” Kaname mocked and Haruna couldn’t help the smirk that graced her lips.

“Uh…umm…Kaname,” A small voice came from behind them and they turned around to look at the two girls running towards them. “W-would you please accept this?”

The girl held out a rose, so red it almost matched the blush on her face. Haruna rolled her eyes when Kaname thanked the girl politely. She blushed even redder if that was possible and she ran off with her friend.

The Night Class continued their way to class, Kaname held the rose out to Haruna and she gently took it. She twirled it around a couple times, examining the flower. It was pretty enough, but she had seen far prettier ones. She used her powers to cause the rose to quickly die and decay, its now brown petals breaking off the stem and drifting in the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Vampire Knight, only Haruna and anything that is not familiar with the Vampire Knight story/universe.

XXXXXXXX

Haruna usually enjoyed class, but tonight it was incredibly dull. The professor was raving about the Night Class’s success in creating a blood tablet, something that was supposed to revolutionize the way vampires consumed blood. It was a useful creation, but the horrible, bitter flavor of the tablets made them almost impossible to bare.

Thankfully, since she was a Pureblood, she had better control over her bloodlust. However, for the lower level vampires, the blood tablets would help them state their thirst without hunting humans.

She was sitting on top of one of the desks next to where Kaname sat reading, in a plush chair under a large window. She was leaning back on her hands that were placed behind her, glancing around the room in hopes of finding something to amuse of during the professor’s endless lecture.

She could see Hanabusa scribbling aggressively in a notebook a few seats down from her, she could make out a figure on the page, but the poorly drawn lines made it hard to place an identity to the doodle.

“This tablet developed by the Night Class is very effective and has been accepted worldwide. You are all not just the pride of this school, but also of the entire Vampire Realm.”

Haruna rolled her eyes at the praise. Other’s voiced their disinterest soon after. “Its not that big of a deal” Ruka commented.

“Yeah, it was just a group study.”

“I really hate that guy! Who does Zero Kiryu think he is? Grabbing Dorm President Kuran like that” Hanabusa’s annoyed voice caught Haruna’s interest and she pushed herself off the desk, going to where Hanabusa sat.

She placed an elegant hand on the back of his seat and leaned over his shoulder to get a better look at his drawing. She giggled when she saw the cartoonish version of Kiryu with an angry face and a silly face drawn on his over-enlarged stomach. 

Ruka also got up out of her seat and stood in front of Hanabusa’s desk.

“What’s this? Well now, this looks like to me as someone in love” Ruka teased.

Haruna grinned wickedly as the blonde sitting huffed and reached for the notebook, Ruka had taken. “I agree, only those in love could have a notebook full of doodles of their one true love!”

“What?!” Hanabusa blushed in embarrassment, but didn’t dare to mouth off against the Pureblood, instead focusing his attention of Ruka.

“I’d destroy that Disciplinary Committee in a second if they would just let me!” Hanabusa spat.

“Yes, but they do have that girl. And she looks quite yummy.” Senri’s even tone cut in before an argument could erupt. Haruna’s eyes shot to the burgundy haired boy in the desk across the ales.

“I do hope you aren’t talking about Yuki, Senri.” Haruna’s cold voice was sharp enough to slice the tension that had filled the room at his comment. She stood from her bent over position and straightened her shoulders, taking a stance that commanded respect and expressed power.

“Shiki” Takuma scolded the boy from where he stood next to Kaname.

“Time to feed” Rima added, throwing a couple tablets, which Senri caught in his mouth.

Haruna walked quietly to her brother, taking the book from his lap. His wine-colored eyes raised to look at her, and she smiled playfully. She skimmed the page he was on, before sliding onto his lap sideways, making herself comfortable. One of his arms wrapped around her back, threading his fingers through her hair, while the other rested across her legs, turning the page she supported with her hands.

“Lord and Lady Kuran, you both seem awfully interested in that girl.” Ruka addressed the siblings. Kaname closed the book, giving Haruna a gentle look before turning his eyes onto Ruka.

“Yes, you’re right” Kaname said. Haruna could see the anger fill Ruka’s face at his answer. She didn’t understand why Ruka got so upset about it, Ruka should know she has no chance with Kaname. It was disrespectful of her to show possessiveness and jealous of the romantic kind with Haruna being right there. It was common knowledge that Kaname and Haruna were engaged after-all.

“Ah! That hurts! That hurts!” Hanabusa cried and jumped up angrily, throwing the notebook from where Ruka had pressed the corner into his hand. “Ruka! Do you wish to die?!” Hanabusa threatened, and Ruka simply flipped her long hair.

“The clouds will soon obscure the moon.” Kaname said, ignoring the quarrel between the two classmates.

“Yes. Soon it will be our time.” Takuma agreed.

“The night is made for vampires.” Kaname said and his eyes glowed red, everyone else’s quickly matching the vibrate glow. Haruna ran a finger gently along Kaname’s jaw, drinking in his handsome features. She would never tire of looking at him.

She has loved him since she took her first breaths. She was born to be his wife as the first-born daughter. They had a duty of keeping the Kuran bloodline pure and marrying each other achieved that. Their parents had been siblings, and she would forever remember how in love they were. She wanted that pure love that Juri and Haruka had shared before they died, and she was determined to have that with Kaname.

“Let’s go for a walk” Haruna murmured to her brother. He nodded and helped her off his lap, placing her arm once again in his. Their departure was signal for the class to end, and it allowed the Night Class to hang around the classroom or head back to the dorms.

Takuma joined the brunettes for their stroll, which neither of them minded. The trio had made it to the inner courtyard, when a small figure leaning on a column caught their eyes.

“Oh hello! Thank you, for all your hard work” Takuma thanked Yuki as she turned to face them, a bright blush on her cheeks. Her eyes widened, she gave a quick bow and quickly ran off.

Takuma chuckled and turned to the two vampires next to him. “Yuki is very interesting. The only girl in the Night Class that is like her is Haruna.”

“Yes, you’re right. And for someone so used to the dark, they are both very blinding sights.” Kaname looked once more in the direction Yuki had ran off too, before continuing their walk.

“You know, everyone likes living here.” Takuma’s voice drew us to a stop once more. “But don’t forget, because of the request we received from the two of you, Purebloods, we are abiding the rules of the humans, but just barely.”

“I know that, Ichijo.” Kaname said.

“And we do appreciate your efforts.” Haruna added with a wink. The walk around the grounds was peaceful. The night air was always more relaxing to Haruna. It felt purer on the lungs and could almost always calm the girl down.

The smell of blood flowed through the air and into her nose. Her body tensed when she recognized the scent. Her and Kaname followed the scent and could hear Yuki, Hanabusa and Akatsuki before a gunshot echoed from their direction.

Haruna knew that Hanabusa was more then likely causing trouble, but she couldn’t help but be worried about his and Akatsuki’s safety after the gunshot.

“You can’t shoot him idiot!” Yuki scolded Kiryu.

“That Bloody Rose, would you please put that away. I’m afraid that weapon you have is very threatening to us.” Kaname’s words were polite, but they were icy.

Kaname grasped the back of Hanabusa’s collar. “Haruna and I will escort these fools to the Headmaster to receive their punishment.”

Haruna could hear Hanabusa gulp nervously at Kaname’s words. And Akatsuki sighed at once again being involved in his cousin’s misbehavior.

“Dorm President Kuran” Hanabusa said nervously.

“Is that alright, Zero?” Kaname asked patronizingly.

“Zero?” Yuki asked the silver haired boy gently.

“Just get them out of her Kaname” Zero placed the Blood Rose back into his jacket, and placed his hands into his pants pockets.

“Akatsuki, because you did nothing to stop Aido, you are guilty too.” Akatsuki face-palmed himself at Haruna’s words. “Now, for the two who have fainted. We will erase their memories and take them to the Headmaster as well. Is that agreeable?” Haruna asked, with a touch of mockery in her question.

“Uh, yes, thank you.” Yuki bowed politely to the two elegant siblings. Kaname’s face softened at the girl, while Haruna stepped forward to join Seiren, who had dropped from the trees above. The two girls placed their hands to the foreheads of the unconscious Day Class girls and quickly erased their memories of discovering the existence of vampires.

“I’m sorry he scared you. That was wrong of him Yuki.” Kaname apologized to the girl.

“No, its alright! It was just a small bite, more of a nibble really.” Yuki said, placing her hands together behind her back to hide them. Haruna rolled her eyes at the girl’s bashful actions, annoyed that Kaname was being so kind to her in front of everyone.

Kiryu grabbed Yuki’s wrist and dragged her off, ignoring her protests. Haruna stood and rejoined Kaname after finishing erasing one of the girl’s memories.

“Akatsuki carry one of the girls, would you? Seiren will carry the other. I don’t trust Hanabusa to not to bite into her.” Haruna said, sending a glare at the blonde male. He placed a hand behind his head and sent her a guilty smile.

“I’m going back to the dorms, Kaname. I don’t feel like dealing with the Headmaster’s energy tonight.”

Kaname nodded and placed a small kiss on Haruna’s cheek before she walked away.

When she arrived back at the dorms, she was greeted by the handful of students lounging around the room. She saw Rima and Senri on the couches and decided to join them, where she helped herself to one of the mangas on the coffee table.

Senri offered her a pocky stick and she took it gratefully. She was fond of the small treats that Rima and Senri always carried around on their persons. I didn’t take long for Kaname, Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Seiren to arrive back at the dorms.

Hanabusa and Akatsuki joined them on the couches and Seiren went away to do whatever she did, and Kana walked upstairs. Hanabusa sat himself next to Haruna, peaking at the manga she was reading.

“So how was your punishment? Anything interesting?” She asked, not truly caring about the answer.

“We are suspended for 10 days” Hanabusa said easily.

“10 days? That isn’t bad I suppose. Yuki could have let Kiryu shoot you.” Haruna teased and Hanabusa looked affronted.

“You would let me die? I thought we were friends Lady Haruna!” Hanabusa gasped and dramatically held a hand to his chest. Haruna giggled at his antics, turning back to her book.

“Being suspended is definitely worth having a taste of Yuki’s blood.” Hanabusa said to Akatsuki.

“I wouldn’t let Dorm President Kuran hear you say that, he’ll get angry.” Akatsuki said.

“That’s what I want. I’m sorry but surviving on blood tablets alone just isn’t enough for me.”

“I would take it back Hanabusa. I may be more forgiving about this talk of Yuki, but my brother surely isn’t. He will punish you if he hears it.”

He sighed, disregarding her warnings. “Her blood was just so irresistible, I just…”

“Hey!” Akatsuki warned as Kaname walked into the room.

Kaname was quick to back-hand Hanabusa at his words. Haruna simply looked on as Hanabusa was punished. She had warned him after all, if he wasn’t going to listen, then he needed to be corrected.

Kaname’s face was menacing, and Haruna couldn’t help the shiver of attraction that went down her spine at that look.

“You just?” Kaname growled at boy he had just hit.

“I’m so sorry!” Hanabusa bowed his head in submission. Kaname stared at him for a second longer before turning to Haruna. He held out a hand for her, which she delicately grabbed.

He helped her up from her seat, wrapping his arm around her waist. “Come, lets head to bed.” She nodded at the others gracefully, following Kaname to their room. When the door closed behind them, she was quick to start stripping of her constricting uniform. It was cute, and well designed, but she found the fabric uncomfortable. She preferred her looser dresses over the structured fabric.

When she was finally in her undergarments, long arms wrapped around her waist from behind, Kaname’s head nuzzling her neck.

She placed her hands-on top of his, leaning back into his firm chest with a loving smile. She felt goosebumps rise on her skin when she placed gentle kisses along her neck and shoulder, before his teeth pierced the pale skin.

She sighed in contentment. She loved it when they feed from each other, it was always so intimate, and she felt that it strengthened their bond. She ran a hand through his hair that was the same color as her own, as he drank from her.

When he finally pulled away, she turned around and gave him a passionate kiss, licking the blood off his lips. His had a tight hold of her against his form, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer.

She pulled away before it could get too heated. They stared at each other for a few moments, before she placed one more gentle kiss to his lips. 


End file.
